


Elain's Interview

by bitchybook_writer



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchybook_writer/pseuds/bitchybook_writer
Summary: Elain accepts an interview for a famous Velaris magazine.





	Elain's Interview

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a magazine the other day, and I thought it would be a good idea to do an interview for one of the characters in ACOTAR. I wasn't planning in having it be Elain, but it just happened!

 

 

>  
> 
> **_Elain Archeron - a rose beween thorns?_ **
> 
> When I arrive at the Town House, I'm told to wait in the sitting room, as Elain Archeron hasn't finished changing yet. I am told she's been working in the garden all morning, and got carried away. I tell the half-wraith (I later learn her name is Cerridwen) that I arrived a few minutes early anyway.  
>  About five minutes later she rushes downstairs in a whisper of silk, her pale pink skirts rushing like a river to catch up with her. Her hair is done up to look messily elegant, casual but formal. Perfect for an interview.
> 
>   
>  She offers me some home-made orchid tea made from orchids she's grown in the Town House garden, and I accept. Her voice is like honey, but there is a bitterness laced there somewhere, as if there was a viper lurking deep within her, as if she was part of her own garden and the snake was hidden within the tulips. A defiance, almost.
> 
>   
>  "I suppose you've come to talk to me about the war with Hybern?" She asks me, in a quiet voice as she pours the orchid-tea into an intricate cup with strange markings on it that must represent some mortal custom. I tell her that, though it would do no harm for the magazine, she didn't really have to talk about it if she didn't want to. She gives me a small smile at that, one that makes you feel warm inside.
> 
>   
>  I tell her I'm here to talk about life at the Town House, and whether she prefers Illyrian Leathers to her long, rushing river-dresses, and not about a war. We're a style magazine, not one about the Art of War. She tells me my second question is the easiest - definitely the dresses.
> 
>   
>  "Illyrian leathers are just not my style. They make me feel confined, too tight. I like wearing things that flow." I ask her if she implements her love of rushing, flowing water in her garden, and her face lights up further. I can tell we're on a topic she's very comfortable with, and so I press on.
> 
>   
>  "My garden is my best friend, other than Az and Nuala and Cerridwen. It helps me cope. Cope with all that's happened the past year." She gestures to the house. "It was very kind of Rhys to let me take over."
> 
>   
>  I ask her what it's like to have a sister as the first High Lady, and she laughs. I'm quite shocked at what it sounds like - you'd expect bells from the look of her - but her laugh sounds like a small animal being stood on. It's squeaky, high pitched and slightly strange, especially coming from her.  
>  "It's slightly strange, but Rhys and Feyre behave like a normal couple. It's just a bit annoying when I'm tending the garden and then there's an avalanche behind me because they're having sex."
> 
>   
>  She says the whole sentence with a completely straight face, and I almost laugh at the hilarity of it. Elain Archeron, the picture of innocence is annoyed by her sister and brother in law for upsetting her work because they're having sex. I ask her if any avalanches occur whilst she's having sex, but she just laughs and gives me a small smile, that I can't tell is innocent or knowing.
> 
>   
>  "I didn't want to have sex with my partner at first," She doesn't mention his/her name at all, as if she would die if that part of her heart was revealed, "But then I gradually overcame my fear, and well." She blushes, and I ask her for a name, but she blushes again and swiftly changes the subject.  
>  "I suppose you know about Lucien Vanserra?" She asks me, and I nod my head. "He was my mate."
> 
>   
>  Was.
> 
>   
>  I let her carry on, a sad look on her face.
> 
>   
>  "I rejected the mating bond, and now he's with someone else, and so am I. We're quite close friends, but we've never really felt the sort of attraction that my sister and Rhys have for each other. Whereas me and my partner now, well." She blushes again, and I see that it looks like a pale pink petal has replaced her cheek. A pale pink petal of a flower that's just been watered. A small tear falls down her cheek and I'm instantly guilty.
> 
>   
>  I start to tell her that I'm sorry, but she waves me off, telling me that it's not my fault. She begins to talk about the different plants in her garden, and how she grows them. I ask her if she knows she's a fashion icon, and she blushes again. She looks very pretty when she blushes, I realise. Just as she blushes, the door opens and a hulking Illyrian Soldier walks through the door. Her face immediately lights up, and she tells me that he's 'Az' one of her closest friends. There's something in her eyes as she talks about him, something special, and she invites him to sit down next to her and be part of the interview.
> 
>   
>  I get the sense that if it had been anyone but Elain asking, Azriel would have declined, but he sat down and gave me a small smile. He spends the next five minutes looking at Elain as she talks to me animatedly about her fashion preferences.
> 
>   
>  Does she prefer to make her own clothes or buy them ready made?
> 
>   
>  Both.
> 
>   
>  Does she prefer open or closed-toe shoes?
> 
>   
>  Closed. Always.
> 
>   
>  Does she like Mortal fashions better than Fae fashions?
> 
> Definitely not.
> 
>   
>  I finish the interview early, not wanting to intrude any further. Partner or no partner, she's very close with the Shadowsinger. Not that it's any of our business, whether they toss in the sheets together, or whether they just walk past the Sidra river on the way to see friends.
> 
>   
>  As I winnow out of the House of Wind, I reflect on what she told me, and decide to plant some peonies when I get home. What? She recommended them!


End file.
